Aloysius O'Hare
|origin = The Lorax (2012) |occupation = Mayor of Thneedville Founder of O'Hare Air Terrorist |skills = Political power Cunning Scheming Manipulation High intelligence |hobby = Keeping Thneedville from being green. Destroying plants, trees and seeds. Selling fresh air to the people of Thneedville. |goals = Destroy the Truffula seed, so that he can continue to profit off of fresh air (failed). |crimes = Possible attempted homicides Deforestation Destruction Abuse of power Trespassing murders Terrorism Corruption Pollution Blackmail Vandalism |type of villain = Greedy Polluter}} Aloysius O'Hare, or also simply known by his surname O'Hare or just Mr. O'Hare, is the main antagonist of Illumination's 3rd feature film The Lorax. He is the greedy and manipulative mayor of Thneedville, the founder of O'Hare Air, Morty and McGurk's boss, and Ted Wiggins' arch-nemesis. He was voiced by , who also played Bela in Hotel Transylvania 2, Mr. Walters in 21 Jump Street, Carl in Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, Travis and Captain Lippencott in Dumb and Dumber To, Mr. Dickers in the Victorious episode "The Breakfast Bunch", and Greg in Disney's Big Hero 6: The Series. Biography Beginnings As a teenager, O'Hare got his money-making idea when he saw one of the billboard workers coughing on smog while wondering who will make "the next million dollar invention" after the thneed factory had to shut down for good. In The Lorax Years later, O'Hare made a fortune selling oxygen tanks for a machine that he designed to keep the otherwise smoggy air fresh for Thneedville residents, but in order to sell what people used to get for free, O'Hare's air company went to great lengths to keep the locals from leaving town to prevent them from discovering an alternative (planting trees) to his bottled air. Because of this, Ted made an enemy out of the so-called "elected hero". When Ted spoke for the trees (as though a part of the Lorax was within him) by tearing down the walls of the town to reveal the truth and showing the last tree seed as a start of many much-needed changes for the all-artificial town of Thneedville, O'Hare tried in vain to get the citizens on his own side, revealing his true nature in the process by threatening to fire his delivery man named Cy, if he does not get the people on his side sings that the seed should shrivel up and die. Everyone stops O'Hare by having him blasted off in a jet helmet by their bodyguards named Morty and McGurk (who are no longer antagonistic and have redeemed). It may be suspected that as he did not have the jet helmet's control, O'Hare eventually crashed with the jet helmet, possibly getting killed or severely injured with the impact by force. Personality O'Hare is a greedy, cunning, obnoxious, argumentative and egotistical businessman who typically hates plants and trees, because (according to him) they are a threat to his air business. He is also shown to have the demeanor of an obstreperous mob member, and he also talks about his business like he was running a monopoly (granted he is, but anyone gets the point). He is also extremely disrespectful and abusive towards his bodyguards and others. He is very creepy and has no sense of personal space, touching Ted multiple times on the chest and forcibly wrapping his arm round him (as if suffocating him) and dragging him to a window at one point. He is also shown to be a housebreaker, as he forcibly breaks into people's houses and disregards privacy. One of his most outrageous and contemptible plans is when he supposedly destroys plants, trees and seeds. Appearance O'Hare has shoulder length black hair and is rather short himself, although he is idolized by the citizens. He also has thick black eyebrows. He also has green eyes. He wears a silver suit, a sky blue shirt, a gray tie, a black belt, and black shoes. Trivia *His last name might be a reference to one of the film's storyboard artists, Mark O'Hare. "O'Hare" also happens to be the last name of another Illumination Pictures character, Fredrick O'Hare from Hop, a year before The Lorax. *His appearance is very similar to Edna Mode from the 2004 Disney/Pixar film The Incredibles. *He is listed as "Mr. O'Hare" in the credits. *He is the only Dr. Seuss villain to use profanity. *Although O'Hare is the main antagonist, he has only around 7 minutes of screen-time. *The Once-ler's Mother is actually responsible for his current status. *Even though it is stated up above that he is the Mayor of Thneedville, this was never said in the film. Navigation pl:Alojzy O'Hara Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Polluters Category:Tyrants Category:Wealthy Category:Oppressors Category:Incompetent Category:Extravagant Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Traitor Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Embezzlers Category:Thief Category:Weaklings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Internet Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed Category:Master of Hero Category:Disciplinarians Category:Non-Action Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer